H.-C. L(demann is a graduate student of F. Hillenkamp at the Univ. of M(nster, Germany. He presently holds a fellowship from the Boehringer-Ingelheim Pharmaceutical Co. for research and study at the Wellman Inst. of Photomedicine at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH), an affiliate of Harvard Medical School. His research project is concerned with defining the photochemistry and related phenomena of the matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization (MALDI) process. He is experienced in MALDI-TOF MS and other techniques for utilization of lasers in chemistry and physics. During his tenure at MGH, he has been offered access to the MALDI-TOF instrumentation and other facilities of the Resource. Resource personnel are available to assist with experiments and to provide information on the preparation and analysis of biological samples by mass spectrometry.